Sweet Torment
by Jedi Alice
Summary: The Role-Holders are trying to hold back for Alice's sake, but what happens when their desires begin to torment them to the point of near insanity? Rated T. AliceXVarious.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone has something they desire that is well beyond their reach, be it power, fame, fortune, or that popular guy/girl at school that everyone's jockeying for. But what happens when their desire is suddenly within their grasp, but they're to afraid to claim it? What happens is called sweet torment, and it doesn't go away until they take that final step and make it theirs.**

 **Sweet Torment**

 **Chapter 1: Craving Warmth**

 **Paring: Alice and Julius**

 **Julius couldn't stop thinking about her.** From the moment he'd felt her warm, delicate body trembling in his arms, he'd longed for her warmth. He craved the sound of her heart pounding against his chest, the feeling her warm breath on his neck...

 _No! No, that's not a train of thought worth entertaining,_ he chided himself. He tried to refocus on his work, on the great many clocks that still needed fixing, but to no avail. It was late at night. His coffee mug had been empty for about an hour now, and his caffeine levels were running dangerously low. Alice had already gone to bed for the night, and he was far too sleepy to make himself another cup. Reluctantly, he got up from his desk, set down his glasses, changed into his nightclothes, and climbed up to his loft bed.

As he tucked himself under the covers, he couldn't help noticing how cold his bed felt. His thoughts once again drifted to Alice, who lay sleeping in her own bed in her own room, all alone. Was her bed cold, too? As he lay there, thinking of her, he began to shiver with cold, as his own sheets seemed to suck the very warmth from his body. The cold became painful. _Dear God, what is this?!_ he screamed in his head, feeling as though he was chilled to the bone. It was like being tossed out into a snowstorm after a hot bath, while still soaking wet: freezing, numbing, agonizing.

At last he could bear it no longer. He forced his cold, weary body out of the ice-slab called his bed, made haste for Alice's room. While many would want a hot bath after being so cold, Julius's near-frozen body craved solid warmth. He needed the heat of another, desperately. In the darkness, his fingers almost looked blue to him! Finally, he reached the door to her room. Though she always locked it, the Clockmaker easily opened it. it was his tower, after all. It really made no difference if she locked the door or not. He found the girl asleep in her bed, looking much more warm and comfortable than he was.

Without another thought, all reservations thrown out the window, he crawled under the sheets, snuggled up to her tiny, yet wonderfully warm body, held her close. _Ahh, lovely..._ he thought blissfully as his body drank in the warmth of her body and bed. "Mnh, Julius...?" Alice's sleepy voice called softly. "What's wrong? Why are you so cold?"

"Hush, dear," he whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep. "I'll explain in the... Zzz..."

He fell asleep before he could finish talking.

Alice just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

What Julius hadn't realized was his bed was cold because it was right under the AC. He almost always slept at his desk or passed out on the floor from exhaustion, so he didn't know his bed was in the worst possible part of the room. But we'll let him think that the chill he got was from his craving of another's warmth!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's Julius's chapter! Since he's usually so introverted he can barely voice his feelings, I figured it was about time he broke out of his tsundere shell, at least a little.**

 **Julius: Please review.**

 **Me: Next up, Nightmare Gottschalk in "Craving Sweets"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to xStaticxTelevisionx and NecroPriestess for helping me with the plot of this chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Nightmare: All rights go to QuinRose**

 **Sweet Torment**

 **Chapter 2: "Craving Sweets"**

 **AlicexNightmare**

 **Nightmare was rich, powerful, and could get his hands on almost anything he wanted.** Key word being "almost." All the money and power in Wonderland couldn't make his subordinate, Gray Ringmarc, a better cook. Once again, he'd been forced to choke down something utterly inedible that had smelt like sewer farts and armpit sweat, and from the time on the clock, it was five seconds till the Lizard would try to get him to take his medicine.

How he envied the children. He could hear their thoughts when they took medicine that tasted like bubblegum, grape, or some other sweet flavor that didn't make them gag on the stuff, while the medicine he was forced to take tasted like sour feet. Worse than sour feet after eating anything Gray made. Why, for the love of the Dealer, couldn't Gray take the hint that his cooking wasn't fit for roaches, let alone an all-powerful incubus like him or a sweet young girl like Alice? He could swear that if he had to drink that vile, nasty stuff again, he'd vomit more than blood. He really needed something sweet.

 _Sweets... Alice is sweet..._ He began to drool.

And at that moment, Gray came in with a small tray, upon which sat a small cup of icky green medicine. The color instantly drained from the demon's face. If he couldn't think of a way to escape this, he'd end up vomiting blood, bile, the medicine, his horrid dinner, everything he'd eaten within the last few hours.

He was considering jumping out the window, but three faceless subordinates blocked his way. "You're not escaping this time, Lord Nightmare," Gray said sternly. "You're taking your medicine whether you like it or not, and if you vomit it back up, you can forget about taking a break to sleep."

Thus, Nightmare resigned himself to his fate. He cringed at the horrid taste, but tossed it back like a shot glass before handing the little cup back to Gray. "Good. You may go to bed now," Gray said. "I'll handle the rest of the paperwork." With a nod, Nightmare retired to his room. _Maybe talking to Alice will cheer me up,_ he wondered. Alice seemed to have a soothing affect on everyone, himself included. She generally gave very good advice, even if she didn't often take it. It was night by now, so she was most likely asleep. After changing into his nightclothes, he slipped into his comfy bed, and the moment he closed his eyes, he was in the Dreamrealm.

Sensing Alice already deeply asleep, waiting to enter his realm, he summoned her, and she appeared before him, still in her slumbering state, curled up slightly with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, so very sweet. The incubus drifted down to her side, where she lay suspended in mid-air. "Good evening, Alice," he greeted her gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The girl stirred, opening those beautiful emerald-green eyes. "Hello, Nightmare," she said, still sounding a bit sleepy, but none the less glad to see him. "How've you been?"

"Ugh, Gray's been piling on the paperwork lately," he sighed. "That, and I've been forced to endure both the taste of his 'cooking' and that medicine that tastes like sour feet."

"How would you know what sour feet taste like?" Alice asked cheekily.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Nightmare said, his expression making it clear he wasn't speaking further on the matter.

Alice giggled before giving him a comforting hug. "Don't worry, Nightmare," she said as he nuzzled her neck with his soft lips. "I think I know what'll cheer you up. Swing by the kitchen next time you can get away from work; I'll have a surprise ready for you!"

Immediately, Nightmare's curiosity was piqued. He tried to figure out what the surprise was by reading her mind, but Alice was already thinking of other things. "Don't worry, I promise you'll love it." she said warmly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then vanished as she woke up.

When Nightmare himself woke up, it was still night, which meant the workday had not yet started. Sensing Alice was already in the kitchen, he slipped out of bed, still in his pajamas, stepped into his slippers, then quietly crept out of his room. In a couple minutes, he'd reached his destination, and could smell something sweet coming from inside. As soon as he entered, he was greeted with medium light, warmth from the recently turned-off oven, and the unmistakable, irresistible scent of fresh-baked brownies! Alice easily removed the large brownie from the still-hot pan and placed it on a dessert tray, then submerged the pan in a sink filled with cold water to flash-cool it with a hiss of steam. She then proceeded to slather the treat in rich chocolate fudge frosting.

Nightmare easily snuck up on her, gently hugged her from behind. "So this is your surprise? I have to say, Alice, you didn't disappoint me," he said, planting soft kisses on the side of her neck. Alice smiled as she tilted her head back, giving him better access as she sliced the brownie into eight squares and shoved one into his mouth. The dream demon hummed happily at the sweet taste, overjoyed to not be tasting Gray's horrible cooking or the nasty medicine.

When he finished the sweet, he saw that Alice, who had just finished eating one as well, had some of the fudge smeared at one corner of her mouth. On impulse (I'll let you decide which), he clasped her jaw and captured her lips with his. He could easily sense her surprise, but to his delight, she complied, contributing to the kiss as well. Nightmare swept his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the fudge and asking for admission simultaneously. She parted her lips, and he slip his tongue into her hot, sweet-tasting mouth, allowing him to explore. When they parted for breath, Nightmare tilted his head and licked softly at the corner of her mouth, lapping up the frosting. He gazed into her eyes, his own hazy with passion. "Thank you for the brownies, Alice," he said huskily. "But you're sweeter still."

Seeing it was still night, and it would probably be so for a long time yet, the dream demon grabbed the can of frosting in one hand, and took Alice's hand in the other, leading her back to his room, locking the door behind them. "Uh, Nightmare?" Alice prompted, wondering what exactly he was planning.

"When I was craving something sweet, I wasn't simply craving dessert," he explained. He noticed Alice's fingers were still chocolaty, and clasped one hand in his own. he brought her fingers up to his mouth, sucking of them one by one, the look on his face making Alice hot and bothered. With one hand still holding her fingers to his lips, he began to undress her with the other. Once he was done with her fingers, he used his now free hand to smear and smudge the frosting onto her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, and inner thighs. He licked her neck, drawing soft moans from her throat as he slowly moved down. The sounds she made only aroused him further, and when her knees turned to jelly from pleasure, he picked her up, carrying her to the bed, then gently eased her down before continuing with pleasuring her.

You can pretty much guess where things went from there. Let's just say that after Nightmare licked her clean, he asked if she wanted to do the same to him!

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter done. Sheesh, it took my a while to figure out how this one should go. It may not have been Alice covered in cake batter, as NecroPriestess suggested, but it's damn well close! Just a warning, these are slowly gonna get dirtier and smuttier. Next up: AliceXPierce in "Craving Sleep." As we all know, Pierce is an insomniac who drinks waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much coffee, and due to caffeine overloads, stress, and fear of Boris, the Twins, and Ace, he rarely gets enough sleep. One can probably guess where I'm going with this, but please give me your ideas on how Alice can help him sleep. it can be something as simple as a lullaby, or we can go into the "Rated M" stuff. It's up to you, people! I need three out of five to go either way!**

 **Nightmare: (licks a little left over fudge from his lips) Please review!**

 **Me: Also, please don't try this with your significant other without their full consent. It can come off as really creepy if you force them to do stuff like this.**

 **Black: And now we've got a f***ing virgin telling everyone how to-**

 **Me: SHUT THE F*** UP, OR I SWEAR, I'LL CUT OF YOUR D*** WITH A GODDAMNED PAIR OF RUSTY SCISORS! AND SINCE I'm AN OUTSIDER, YOU'D BLEED TO DEATH AND STAY DEAD!**

 **ACE: (Laughing at how pale Joker got)**


	3. Chapter 3 Craving Sleep

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Changing the rating to M as soon as I post this chapter, because I don't think the last one was clean enough to be rated T. From here on out, they're gonna get dirtier, steamier, and sexier. Not all of this is stuff I'm comfortable writing, but I'm trying to break my limits and not be as awkward about writing smuts. Wish me luck, fellow pervs!**

 **Sweet Torment, Chapter 3**

 **Craving Sleep**

 **Alice X Pierce**

 **Pierce was exhausted, but his paranoid mind  
wouldn't let him sleep. Not even a warm meal helped.  
Maybe Alice can help him de-stress?**

 **Pierce just wanted to sleep.** That was all he wanted at the moment. But he was too terrified to close his eyes for more than a few moments, lest Boris, the Twins, or the scary Knight find him. He didn't want to die. Not yet, when his relationship with Alice had just moved past platonic. He had to live if he wanted to see how things turned out between them.

Right now, he was running through the woods, trying to get to one of his safe-houses so he could be safe. The only problems were: Boris had scent-marked almost all of the safe-houses into his territory in the forest, the scary Knight could easily be lurking out here, and he was freaking exhausted!

At last, he found what he was looking for. Shrinking down to mouse size, he crept inside, making sure no one could follow him. Though if the Twins and the knight teamed up, they could use their weapons to hack down the tree the house was built into and it would be game over for him. But he wasn't thinking about that right now.

 _This_ safe-house was special to him. _This_ was the one he shared with _Alice._

After finding her in the forest of doors, expelled from her beloved Amusement Park, he'd "Picked her up" and taken her to one of his safe-houses. _This_ safe-house. It had been the best thing he'd ever done, in his opinion. Alice was so sweet and nice to him, taking care of him if he got hurt, making cheesy foods for him, helping him calm down when he was scared.

Calming was exactly what he needed right now. Despite having chugged almost a gallon of coffee within the past hour, he was near crashing. The only thing keeping him awake was the adrenalin and fear still surging through his veins. Maybe Alice could help?

"Alice~! I'm home, chu!" he called, finding her making dinner for him. From that delicious scent of cheddar, parmesan, dough, and marinara, he could immediately tell that she was making a pizza - one of her world's greatest culinary achievements, in his mind. Sure, the way she did it made it look easy, but he'd tried to make one himself, and it'd been nearly impossible getting the dough for the crust the right shape and thickness. He'd tried tossing it like she had, only to have it stick to the ceiling then plop down on his head. Spreading the sauce had been easy, but he went overboard with the cheese. When it melted, it had oozed off the edge of the crust and onto the bottom of the oven. On top of that, he wasn't sure how long to cook it, thus, it ended up a bit burnt.

Thus, when Alice saw Pierce trying to scrape the molten cheese off the bottom of the oven and getting his fingers burned in the process, she insisted on taking over the cooking from then on, for which he was thankful.

After enjoying the delicious meal - the cheese was all melty and the crust was still a bit doughy, just the way he liked it - the two got changed into their pajamas and curled up in the bed Pierce had made from scraps of blankets. It was cozy and soft, not to mention warm from their shared body-heat, and Alice seemed to drift off as soon as they bid each other goodnight. But it wasn't so easy for Pierce. True, the scary cat hadn't scent-marked this tree into his territory, and the creepy Knight and the evil Twins wouldn't know he was in this tree, but he was still scared. Every shadow played at the paranoid corners of his imagination, making him see ghouls and monsters in every corner of his little home.

He was glad that Alice was human, because it meant she wouldn't be able to smell the fear-scent pouring off him in strong waves. He clung to her a bit tighter, whimpering his terror into her fluffy golden hair. "Can't sleep, huh?" Alice suddenly asked.

Oh? She hadn't been completely asleep?

"N-No, chu~... the scary shadows won't leave me alone," he whimpered.

Alice really felt bad for him. She remembered being afraid of the dark as a little kid, thinking monsters hid under her bed and the Boogeyman lived in her closet. But after learning that her room was the same at night as it was during the day, and that darkness was just caused by an absence of light, the fears went away. as fot the monsters, Lorina explained they didn't exist. And since Lorina would never tell a lie, Alice knew it had to true.

Unfortunately, simple reasoning with Pierce didn't work. She'd tried this just last night, and while she could tell Pierce was grateful she'd tried to help, it was obvious he didn't fully believe her just because she believed her older sister.

Thus, she'd come up with two strategies to help Pierce sleep a little easier tonight. The first was simple, and had worked for her as a child: a nightlight and a lullaby. Rising from the bed, she plugged a small light into the battery Pierce had assembled to help keep his safe-house warm and lit. Pierce's forest-green eyes lit up as the nightlight sent little stars and planets across the walls and ceiling, giving off just enough light to banish the evil shadows, but not so mush that it would make falling asleep impossible.

Alice then climbed back into bed, letting Pierce rest his head on her shoulder the way a mother would allow her child, then began to sing a lullaby, all the while gently petting his head to soothe him.

 _"Sleep, little Dormouse,  
You're safe in my arms  
From all this world's danger  
And all of it's harms._

 _I never will leave you,  
I'd rather be shot  
Than leave you behind  
For a world where you're not." _

Pierce's humming started up, soft and calm. Alice's voice was beautiful, and it helped to calm him down. But another problem was at hand.

He also found Alice's singing voice _arousing._

His hums grew louder and more urgent as he felt a growing discomfort in his pants. The combination of her soft touches, her sweet voice, the low lighting, and the shared heat and slight friction was making his member harden. He was sure Alice would notice and be angry, so he tried to turn onto his stomach to hide it. He only succeeded in brushing his erection against her thigh, immediately alerting Alice to her boyfriend's predicament.

Alice sighed softly. Well, she'd been ready to do this in case her first plan wasn't enough. Maybe if he could work off his stress like this, he'd be able to sleep. She cuddled up to the mouse, making him squeak nervously. When he felt one of her hands slip down between his legs and begin to stroke him, he whimpered in shock, before giving a soft moan of pleasure.

"I don't mind going further if you need to," she assured him. If she had to be honest, she was getting turned on by his warmth and soft whimpers and moans. Pierce looked at her with half-lidded eyes, a hopeful light in those emerald orbs.

"R-really, chu~?" the mouse asked. Alice nodded, and as if to demonstrate her point, she slipped her hand fully into his pants, making him squeak in surprise as her warm fingers wrapped around his length. She began to pump him, making him moan and pant with pleasure, until he ripped his pajama pants off and dug his hands under Alice's nightgown. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing underwear. He'd wanted to take them off of her, but this eliminated the extra step. He flipped her onto her stomach, mounting her. Alice gasped at the sudden feeling of Pierce's surprisingly large member grinding against her butt, before moaning in utter pleasure.

The Dormouse then slid the tip of his velvety tail between her legs, brushing at her entrance. He felt her jolt, but she didn't ask him to stop. As gently as he could, he slid the extra limb inside her, the soft fur making it a bit less painful. He gently rubbed around inside her, stretching her out enough so it wouldn't be as painful when she got the real thing. By now, Alice was a moaning, trembling mess, but she was pleading for him to continue, until he felt her hot fluids gush over the fur of his tail.

"I can do even better than that," he told her in a low voice, waiting for her permission. She nodded, bucking her hips, trying to get him to continue. After all, she wasn't doing this just because she enjoyed it. He main goal was still helping him get to sleep, and she was determined to help him even if it took all night!

Pierce kissed the nape of her neck, before gently pulling out his tail and rubbing his member against her slit, lubricating himself. At the same time, his drenched tail rubbed against her anus, slathering her slippery fluids against her puckered entrance. Just as Alice was about to ask what exactly he was doing, he thrust his length into her vaginal canal, and his tail into her colon.

Alice screamed with combined pain and pleasure. She had _NOT_ expected that in the least, and it felt unnatural to have something shoved up her ass. Pierce began thrusting slowly. A little less pain. Another thrust. A little less. A third... "Ahhn!"

Pierce's ears perked up at the moan of ecstasy. He continued to pound into her, hitting both her G-spot and the back of her colon, giving her double the pleasure. Though it was the first time for both of them, Pierce had the advantage of being a Role-Holder. If you've played the games or read the manga, then you know that even total virgins like Peter and Sidney - though the latter is somehow less experienced than the former - are shown being quite skilled in intimate matters. I'm just going to guess that because the Game is to make the Outsider fall in you've with you and win her heart, all Role-Holders are instantly endowed with an intermediate level of skills in such matters, which grows with time and experience (and in Nightmare's case, he can just see into his lover's mind and instantly know what she wants... aside from his own kinks.).

The two of them came at the same time, and Pierce gently pulled his member out of her. He pulled his tail out of her ass a bit more slowly, teasingly. Now that it was just his tail for her to focus on, her ass clenched on him, refusing to let him pull out. "More..." she whimpered, not ready to stop, at least not until she could get him exhausted enough to sleep. And he didn't seem anywhere near tired enough.

With a shrug, Pierce pulled out, lubricated him member with the mixture of semen and vaginal fluids Alice had spilt, then thrust in deeply, relishing Alice's moans of pleasure. Thrusting hard and fast, he slid his tail into her canal, making her clench. Then he decided to try something new. He pulled out of her ass, then thrust into her womanhood - tail still inside of her. Alice screamed at the sudden pain, but couldn't bring herself to make him stop. He went a little deeper each time, stretching her with the combined width of his tail and fully erect member. They came again, and this time, Pierce fainted from overwhelming pleasure.

Well, at least he was sleeping!

* * *

 **A/N: I admit, I don't have a ton of experience writing smuts. This is probably because I have no experience in the actual actions. I enjoy reading smuts as long as they're well written. Hell, as long as it excites me, I don't have to know shit about the characters. I.E. I've read some of the smut Wild Rhov has written for Fairy Tale, yet I've never watched the Anime or read the manga. This is one of my better smuts, and this is put together after reading a TON of Kuni no Alice smut - even the Yaoi - at least the ones written in English. If anyone knows how to read/speak Spanish, could they please, please, _please_ translate some of the Kuni no Alice smuts that are written in said language? In return, I shall send you 10,000 of your favorite kind of imaginary pizza! And if you don't like pizza, I find you severely damaged. Oh, and if Silver-Quill from YouTube is reading this, I may or may not be working on a Twlight SparkleXFlash Sentry smut. Also, a Twilight SparkleXJulius Monrey smut. Also, I might pare Discord with the Queen of Hearts at some point. I hope he'll be able to keep his head.**

 **With that, I begin my next one-shot: "Craving Catnip: Staring Boris Airay!" I have NO idea what to write for it!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-Jedi Alice**


End file.
